Energon son of a leader
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Unicron trilogy. Optimus has a son and it's Ironhide. Can Optimus raise him to be the next leader of the Autobots?
1. Chapter 1

_Transformers energon Optimus prime has a son and it's Ironhide. Can he raise the teenage Ironhide into a fine leader who will succeed him one day?_

Chapter 1 Unexpected news

Optimus was in the command center with Signal flare. Soon a call came. It was Ratchet. "Optimus prime?" He said.

"Right here Ratchet." Optimus replied.

"I have some news, I just found out you have a child." Ratchet said.

"Impossible! Megatron killed Elita one before we could have a child." Optimus said.

"It was discovered she was pregnant when you were on that long mission on Cybertron." Ratchet said.

"Why didn't she tell me?!" Optimus asked stunned.

"She wanted to surprise you. But you were gone longer than expected and friend of mine delivered the sparkling. Just before Megatron attacked she put the child in an escape pod but it never made it to it's original destination the command center in Iacon. The pod landed in a battlefield where soldier found it and took it to an orphanage. I have traced the child's location." Ratchet said.

"Where is my child?" Optimus asked.

"He's with you Optimus he' one of your men. He goes by the name Ironhide." Ratchet said.

"Thank you Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Anytime." Ratchet said.

Optimus couldn't believe it he was a father. He had son who was almost a teenager. He couldn't believe it. "Optimus I could do a cna test to check it out I need a sample of your fluids and I will grab a sample of Ironhide's fluids and I will test them and see if anything matches." Signal flare said.

"Yes that will be helpful." Optimus said.

Signal flare took a test tube of Optimus' fluids. Then he called Ironhide to the med bay. "Hey Signal flare what is it?" He asked.

"I just need a sample of your fluids Ironhide. I will stick this needle in your arm take what I need and you're done." Signal flare said.

"Okay." Ironhide said.

Signal flare stuck Ironhide with the needle and drew out the fluids. Kicker saw Ironhide walk out of the med bay. "Hey Ironhide why were you in there?" Kicker asked him.

"Signal flare just wanted a sample of my fluids for some reason not that big a deal." Ironhide said.

"Yeah no matter what happens we're still partners and friends." Ironhide said.

"You got that right." Kicker said kicking him few times.

Soon Optimus came over. He saw Kicker kicking Ironhide. "Okay Kicker that's enough. I mean it Kicker." Optimus said.

"What Optimus Ironhide doesn't mind." Kicker said.

"Yeah I'm use to so don't be hard on him." Ironhide said.

 _He's just like Elita not wanting his friends to get in trouble._ Optimus thought. "Sorry just little on edge today." Optimus said.

"Why is that Optimus?" Kicker asked.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Ironhide asked.

"Nothing. Just might be a family reunion going on later just come to the command center when I call you." Optimus said.

"Yes sir." Ironhide said.

Optimus left to meet with Signal flare. "He is your son Optimus the cna matches." Signal flare said.

"Wow it's amazing he's my son." Optimus said.

"Whose your son?" Hot shot asked.

"Ironhide." Optimus said.

"You got to be kidding me." Hot shot said.

"It's true Optimus just found out and I scan both their cna and it matches. Ironhide is Optimus' son." Signal flare said.

"Wow are you going to tell him?" Hot shot asked.

"Yes, I will tell the whole crew in ten minutes." Optimus said.

Ironhide and Kicker were in the Command center. "So Ironhide what did he mean by family reunion?" Kicker asked.

"I don't know." Ironhide answered.

"So Ironhide what are your mom and dad like?" Kicker asked.

"I never knew my parents I was found in field abandoned. I lived my whole life in an orphanage no one wanted to adopt me. Then I became an apprentice to become a warrior." Ironhide said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Kicker said.

"That's okay." Ironhide said.

Soon Optimus came into the rec room. "Everyone it has come to my attention that I have a son you all know him he has been working with you for a while." Optimus said. He began to walk towards Kicker and Ironhide.

 _No way!_ Kicker thought.

"Ironhide I'm your father. Your mother was Elita one. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Ironhide I," Optimus said.

But Ironhide ran out. "Ironhide wait!" Optimus said.

But Ironhide was already out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 changes

Ironhide had run out everyone was worried. "I'll go after him." Kicker said.

"No Kicker he's my son." Optimus said.

"But I think I know where he went." Kicker said.

Ironhide was sitting on meteor. He was crying. "How can I be his son? How do even resemble him? He's been gone for most of my life and expects me to accept him? Look me son the leader of the Autobots crying man I don't think I'll ever live that down. Good thing no one is here to hear this." Ironhide said.

"Too late Autobot!" A voice said.

"Snow cat!" Ironhide said.

"I heard everything you said you're coming with me." Snow cat said.

"No I'm not!" Ironhide said.

Snow cat grabbed him by the arm. "Come let's go." He told him.

Ironhide tried to get away. A shot was fired. Snow cat yelled "OUCH!" He let go and rubbed his sore arm. Ironhide saw Inferno coming.

"Inferno boy am I glad to see you." Ironhide said.

Snow cat ran off. "Thanks Inferno." Ironhide said.

"The one you should thank is Kicker. He convince me to come here to so I can assist him to help you." Inferno told him.

Kicker was right next Inferno. "Thanks Kicker I owe you partner." Ironhide said.

"Yes thanks Kicker." Optimus said. Ironhide saw Optimus. "Ironhide was need to talk." He said.

Ironhide and Optimus were looking at the stars. "So that's how I wound up abandoned." Ironhide said.

"You weren't abandoned your pod landed there by mistake. It was suppose to land at command center in Iacon. I would have been told about you. You would have receive specail training and would learn how to be the next prime." Optimus said.

"Dad, wow I never thought I would say that. What was Eli- I mean mom like?" He asked.

"She was wonderful warrior. Beautiful, strong, brave, smart and fast. Some of the many reasons I fell in love with her. I miss her. But she was very loving." Optimus said.

Soon they went back in the Miranda II. Optimus spoke up. "There will be some changes around here. From now on Ironhide won't come on anymore missions." Optimus said.

"What?!" Ironhide said.

"Ironhide Snow cat will report you being my son to Megatron and once he knows he might kill you. I want you safe. It is just till you are little more highly trained." Optimus said.

"Inferno, Jetfire and Hot shot." Optimus said.

"Yes sir?" They said.

"You will assist in Ironhide's training." Optimus said.

"Yes sir!" They said.

At the Decepticon base. "You got be kidding me how is that rookie his son?" Megatron said.

"I've researched it he is son." Snow cat said.

"Now that I think about it the two do look similar." Megatron said. "I have an idea we will make him join us."

"But Megatron sir how can we do that? He's loyal to them he will only join us if he doesn't know us." Starscream said.

"That's the point." Megatron said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 New normal

Jetfire was training Ironhide in combat. But actually it looked like Jetfire was tossing Ironhide around like a rag doll. "Come on Ironhide your old man at least threw back a punch!" Jetfire said. Then Ironhide slugged him. "OUCH! Good keep it up!" Jetfire said.

"I am truly amazed that Ironhide is Optimus' son it's incredible." Kicker said.

"Humph!" Hot shot said.

"Something wrong?" Inferno asked.

"Yeah what's eating at you?" Kicker asked.

"Nothing!" Hot shot snapped.

Then Ironhide screamed as Jetfire threw him and he nearly landed on Hot shot. "Oops sorry about that Hot shot." Ironhide said.

"Humph," Hot shot said and left.

"What's with him?" Kicker asked as Ironhide picked himself up.

"He jealous of Ironhide probably feels replaced now since Ironhide is Optimus' son he probably thinks Optimus doesn't value him anymore." Inferno said.

"Ah I felt the same way when my sister was born." Kicker said.

"Maybe I should go talk to Hot shot." Ironhide said.

"No," Jetfire said making Ironhide turn around. "If wants to act like spoiled brat let him." Jetfire said.

Ironhide sighed. Kicker came up and kicked him. "Come cheer up Ironhide." He told him.

"Heh,heh boy Kicker sometimes you really try to cheer me up." Ironhide said.

The alarm went off. The Decepticons were attacking. "Signal flare you stay with Ironhide, and Kicker." Optimus said.

The fight began and Ironhide and Kicker watched over the monitor. "Man, I hope they win." Kicker said.

"Hey Optimus I heard that Ironhide is your son let me congratulate him by breaking his neck!" Megatron said.

"I wont let you lay finger on him!" Optimus shouted and began to fight Megatron.

"Man I wish I was out there." Ironhide said.

"Didn't you hear Megatron Ironhide he said he'll kill you you don't want that now." Signal flare said.

"You're right." Ironhide said.

Kicker got look on his face. "What is Kicker?' Ironhide asked.

"I think someone is in Ocean city." Kicker said.

"I will set up the heat sensors." Signal flare said. A form showed up it was Starscream.

"We have to get out of here!" Ironhide said.

"Optimus we are leaving Ocean city Starscream is here." Signal flare said.

"Get out and hurry." Optimus said.

Ironhide, Signal flare and Kicker left. "Kicker go hide." Signal flare said.

"What no way!" Kicker said.

"Do what he says Kicker I don't anyone to get hurt because of me especially you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Ironhide said.

"Fine!" Kicker said and ran off.

Ironhide and Signal flare retreated pretty far and got separated. "Signal flare where are you?" Ironhide asked.

Then Starscream appeared. "Uh oh!" Ironhide said.

Starscream fired a weapon and it hit Ironhide on the head and he fell to the ground. "Nice work Starscream." Megatron said.

"Thank you sir." Starscream said.

"Who am I? Where am I? Who are you guys?" Ironhide asked.

"Poor boy doesn't remember a thing." Megatron said. "Don't worry all your questions will be answered." Megatron said helping him up.

"Ironhide!" Optimus shouted.

"Optimus next time you see him he'll be wearing a Decepticon symbol!" Megatron said Laughing and leaving with Ironhide.

"NO!" Optimus shouted.

Signal flare picked up the weapon. "Sir this weapon causes amnesia." He said.

"You mean he can't remember anything?" Jetfire asked.

"Yes," Signal flare said.

Ironhide was looking around the con base in Unicron's body. "Ironhide I'm Megatron your father." Megatron said.

"Okay, " Ironhide said.

"Let's start your training." Megatron said.

Ironhide was firing at Snow cat. He thought if he just aimed at him just right he be able to get him down he aimed and fired knocking Snow cat out cold. Ironhide began to fight Scorpinok and managed to defeat him. Demolisher knocked him down. "You don't belong here kid." He said.

Megatron pushed Demolisher away. "Now Demolisher the boy just got here cut him some slack. Now get out of here!" Megatron told him.

Once in the throne room Ironhide asked. "Dad why do you hate the Autobots?"

Megatron became angry. "Because they defy us our right of ruling the universe and for what they did to your mother." Megatron said.

"My mother?" Ironhide asked.

Megatron spun a tale about how the Autobots killed his mother and how Optimus prime the leader of the Autobots personally did it. "Why the of all the nerve! Don't worry dad I'll get them you'll see!" Ironhide said.

"That is just what I want to hear." Megatron said.

Ironhide was getting a stick on Decepticon insignia. "Son I am so proud you look like a real Decepticon." Megatron said.

"Thanks dad." Ironhide said.

The alarm arose.

The Decepticons were attacking. Kicker tagged along with Inferno. With the Decepticons was Ironhide. He had a Decepticon symbol. Ironhide had gotten better. "Ironhide stop!" Optimus said.

"I will not stop you killed my mother." Ironhide said.

"No Megatron killed your mother! Her name was Elita one you got to remember Ironhide!" Optimus said.

 _Elita one I know that name from some where._ Ironhide thought and he had a flashback of him and Optimus watching the sunset.

"Keep going son I'm so proud of you!" Megatron said.

Ironhide wanted to make his father proud of him. Kicker ran up to him. "Ironhide it's me Kicker remember when you told me about Rodimus and to face my fears come on we are partners please remember!" Kicker screamed.

Ironhide began having flashback of that time. "I think I ah!" Ironhide said holding his head.

"What's going on?" Megatron asked.

"Sir his memories are coming back!" Starscream said.

Optimus ran up to Ironhide. "Son?" He asked.

"Dad," Ironhide said.

"Starscream plan B!" Megatron said.

Starscream grabbed Ironhide. "Ironhide you've been a bad boy erasing your memory wasn't enough." Megatron said and fired a laser.

Ironhide began to scream it really hurt and that scream turned into cry. In Starscream's arms was wailing sparkling. Jetfire zoomed over and grabbed Ironhide and handed him to Optimus.

"Megatron I suggest you leave before I loose my temper!" Optimus said.

Megatron and his troops made a hasty retreat. In Optimus' arms was crying Ironhide. "I'm sorry son this is the third time I couldn't protect you." Optimus said holding the child close. The Autobots gathered around worried.

To be continued sparkling cuteness up ahead!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 sparkling Ironhide

The Autobots arrived at the base. In Optimus' arms was crying sparkling Ironhide. Inferno held his audios and said in annoyed voice. "Optimus why hasn't he stopped crying?"

"I don't know." Optimus said.

"Optimus I need to look at him to see whats wrong." Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded and handed Ironhide over with shaking hands.

"Those Decepticons if they hurt him I'll!" Hot shot said.

"Hot shot we are all angry about this. But Ironhide just went through an extreme change and needs our full support." Jetfire said.

Ratchet came back a while later. "He's going to be alright, the machine that turned him into a sparkling caused him a lot of pain. Don't worry I gave him some mild pain killers he'll be fine when he wakes up." Ratchet said. "He still has all his memories but has the the mind of a sparkling. He will act around us they way he perceives us." Ratchet said.

"So he's basically the same old Ironhide?' Signal flare asked.

"In way yes." Ratchet said.

They heard the sounds of a waking sparkling.

"I will come back with him after I give him an energon bottle." Ratchet said hurrying off.

Ironhide woke up he was looking around while making sounds. _I'm a sparkling._ Ironhide thought. Then he had a flash back of Megatron laughing while he was screaming in pain. _The meany did this to me! At least I think that's his name._ Ironhide thought then he saw where he was. _I'm in the med bay where is everybody?_ Ironhide thought. His tank growled. _I'm hungry!_ He thought and made some noise that indicated he was going to start to cry. _I want my bottle!_ Ironhide started crying.

Ratchet came just in time. He grabbed the bottle went over to Ironhide and started to feed him. Ironhide started to drink ravenously. "Slow down Ironhide I don't want you get the hiccups." Ratchet said. Then that very thing happened to the little bot. Ratchet put him up to his shoulder and patted his back. He didn't stop until he heard. *BURP!*

"Do you know who I am?" Ratchet asked looking Ironhide in the eye.

"Ratchy." Ironhide said.

Ratchet was surprised but he knew Ironhide was too young to say his name. "The guys will get a kick out of this." Ratchet said.

Ratchet came in with Ironhide in his arms. Everyone gathered around and Optimus took him into his arms. Ironhide looked at him. "Daddy!" Ironhide said.

Optimus' spark melted. "That's my boy Ironhide that's my boy." Optimus said.

Signal flare took the kid. "Hey kiddo!" Signal flare said.

"Flarey!" Ironhide said. Everyone laughed.

Jetfire took Side swipe into his arms. "Hey Ironhide remember your uncle Jetfire?" Jetfire said.

"Jetty!" Ironhide said. Everyone laughed again.

Inferno took Ironhide into his arms. "Ironhide it's great to have you back home!" He said.

"Infe!" Ironhide said. Everyone laughed again.

"Okay Hot shot your turn." Inferno said.

"I don't know Inferno." Hot shot said but Inferno place Ironhide in his arms. "Hey Ironhide." He said.

"Shotty!" Ironhide said. Everyone laughed until. "Buddy! Shotty buddy!" Ironhide said.

"You still see me as your friend?' Hot shot asked. Ironhide hugged him. Hot shot hugged him back. "I am your friend I should I have been a better one. If the Decepticons get near you I'll turn them into scrap metal!" Hot shot said. The others shouted in agreement.

"Optimus we constructed a crib for Ironhide to sleep in. Where would like us to set it up?" Inferno asked.

"Put in my room I don't want him sleeping by himself with the Decepticons after him and I will be able to hear him if he needs anything." Optimus said.

Inferno nodded.

Optimus put Ironhide in the the crib. "I hope you like the others worked hard to make it just for you." Optimus said.

Ironhide snuggled in and got comfy. _It does feel nice._ Ironhide thought. _With fixing my boo boo and giving me energon I will be in sparkling paradise if I had some toys._ Ironhide thought.

"Maybe I should see if they can make you some toys, how does that sound?" Optimus asked.

"TOYS!" Ironhide said in a whiny voice.

Optimus laughed. _Look at me laughing at what a sparkling said my own son._ Optimus thought. He retracted his face plate and kissed Ironhide's cheek. "Goodnight son." He said.

"Night night daddy I wuv you." Ironhide said.

"I love you too son sweet dreams." Optimus said tucking him in.

The next day Optimus walked into the command center with Ironhide in his arms. Ironhide was having a bottle. Inferno and Hot shot came up. "Morning Optimus," Inferno said.

"Morning Inferno and Hot shot." Optimus said.

"How is he?" Hot shot asked.

"He's fine." Optimus said.

"Kicker has come back we told him about what happened." Inferno said.

Optimus yawned. "Optimus didn't you get a good night's sleep?" Hot shot asked.

"Not with him crying for his bottle." Optimus said. Ironhide pulled out the bottle and burped.

"Do you want to see Kicker? He has been really worried about you." Hot shot cooed.

Ironhide looked at him. _What's with him well at least he's funny._ Ironhide thought as he laughed at Hot shot's cooing attempt.

Optimus walked into part of the base where the humans tended to be. Kicker was there. "Is that him Optimus?" Kicker asked.

"Yes Kicker it is." Optimus said.

"Hi Ironhide." Kicker said coming up.

Ironhide was amazed how could this toy talk. He grabbed Kicker. "Ki-ki." Ironhide said.

Optimus tried not to laugh but this was serious. "No Ironhide that is Kicker remember?" Optimus said.

Ironhide remembered telling Kicker to go hide to keep him safe. He put Kicker on the ground. "Sowwy Ki-ki." Ironhide said.

"It's okay tell you what I will let you call me Ki-ki if want to. Just don't pick me up like that again." Kicker said.

"Kay," Ironhide said.

Kicker and Ironhide were watching a cartoon. "Hot shot will you keep an eye on Ironhide while I handle a few things?" Optimus asked.

"Sure." Hot shot said.

Soon Kicker put in a movie for them to watch. It was Bambi. Ironhide liked it so far. He liked how young baby played with Thumper and how he met Flower. But when Bambi's mother died. He had a flashback. _Elita one was holding him. "I love you my little angel." she said. Then Megatron came in. Elita became scared and put him in a pod. "Remember I love you and you are the son of a leader." she said. Outside a scream was heard._ Flashback ends.

 _The meany he killed my mommy!_ Ironhide thought and began to cry.

"Ironhide calm down there, there." Hot shot said patting on the back. "What's wrong?" Hot shot asked.

"M-MOMMY!" Ironhide said and began to cry all over again.

Kicker heard what Ironhide said and turned off the movie. "Mommy what is he talking about?" Hot shot asked.

"Looks like he misses his mommy." Kicker said.

"But he was too young to remember her." Hot shot said.

"Maybe not." Optimus said.

"Optimus I." Hot shot said.

Optimus stopped him and motioned for him to hand over Ironhide. "It's okay Ironhide I knew your mother she was a brave and proud warrior and full of love. That is why I loved her. She loved you too and she loved you so much she gave up her life to save yours." Optimus said.

Ironhide sniffed and hugged Optimus. "You okay Ironhide?" Kicker asked.

"I okay Ki-ki." Ironhide said.

Later that day Jetfire was watching the little tyke. "Jetfire I need you to do recon." Optimus called.

"Okay Optimus." Jetfire said. Jetfire walked into the command room. "Hot shot I have to do recon can you take over watching Ironhide for me?" Jetfire asked.

"Sure." Hot shot said.

Hot shot was playing with Ironhide. Not knowing Starscream was behind him. Suddenly Hot shot had his lights knocked out. He woke up in the sick bay. "We have to rescue Ironhide." Hot shot said.

The team headed for Unicron's head. Things didn't look good.

Ironhide wasn't very happy with Snowcat he bothered him. Demolisher was being friendly which he didn't mind. But when Megatron was about to erase his mind of codes and memories Optimus and the team came through. "Daddy!" Ironhide said.

Megatron knocked Optimus down. Ironhide didn't know what to do. Then a glowing figure forward and punch Megatron. When the light died down it revealed Ironhide. Ironhide took the energon saber and sliced Megatron's wings and cannons. "That's was for my mother and don't threaten my family again." Ironhide said in a voice that was older and wiser.

The Autobots made back to the ship. Ironhide collapsed the other Autobots stared. "Take to the sick bay." Ratchet said.

To be continued.


End file.
